


救赎

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	救赎

上篇/救赎

 

 

他掉进了名为大野智的陷阱。

 

#

 

那个小小的身影，软糯的嗓音，舞台上仿佛无穷大的爆发力。被他放倒座位，恶意地被他用胳膊抵着后脑抬起头，不得不与他亲昵地贴耳，羞得耳朵红到透明的小孩儿，回家之后怎么想怎么可爱。

 

他原本只在音乐活动的时候回到日本的居处，但这次为了能够拿下这个可爱的孩子，他一连在这边住了大半年。他看人一向准，正如他所料，大野智没什么恋爱的经验。也是，这样高强度的压榨，抽空谈个恋爱都嫌累。

 

#

 

与大野智交往的106天。

 

他有些厌倦了日本的家了。可大野智被紧紧地束缚在日本这片土地上，如果不剪断两个人之间的绳线，他就哪里都去不了。小孩可爱是可爱，可惜没一个自由的身体，他却也不想为此禁锢自己的天性。

 

他不会提分手。也不会找一切有关感情的借口。他订了明天飞往法国的机票，明明可以不动声色地乘坐私人飞机前往，但不知道怎么的，他就是想让大野智知道。

 

#

 

“你很久都没有找我了。今天太阳打哪儿出来了？”

 

眼前的少年名叫神崎，是他从某个不知名的巷子带回的日裔的孩子。神崎成年前和他一起住在东南亚的居所，成年后他就与GACKT分开了，但是三四年过去了，他还是唯一一个与GACKT有着肉体关系的男人。

 

他私生活虽然混乱，但却在某些地方保持着自己的规矩和洁癖。他就如同难以捉摸的暴君，而神崎却斡旋其中如鱼得水。说来可笑，之前也有不少被他抛弃的情人来问神崎怎么才能够陪在GACKT身边这么久，神崎不好意思说，但原因他和神崎都心知肚明。

 

“这让我怎么说？原因是因为不喜欢GACKT？”和GACKT偶日的闲聊中，神崎对这个话题嗤之以鼻，“要是赶上脾气暴的人，肯定一拳揍过来，然后骂我不知好歹了。”

 

他挺喜欢这种关系的。没有爱情，难道不是最自由的关系吗？

 

#

 

“我明天回法国。”GACKT将神崎拥入怀中，抚摸着他毛茸茸的后脑勺，“要和我一起吗？”

 

神崎从善如流地搂住他的脖子，踮起脚在他耳边暧昧的呢喃：“我才不要。而且你今天……不专心。你以前从来不会这样碰我的头发的。是喜欢上发尾可爱的男孩子了吗？”

 

GACKT动作一滞，手指沿着少年的腰线往下滑去：“那倒不是……只是最近养了可爱的小狗，所以……”

 

神崎笑着吻住他。他和GACKT又不是情侣，他没有追问的理由和动力。适当的敏感和醋意会让男人感到愉悦和满足感，他对此清楚的很。

 

他习惯性地与GACKT交换着唾液，却不像冒粉红泡泡的少女失去对外界的感知。他耳朵一抖，听见了门口啪嗒一声什么东西落地的声音，歪着眼角看过去。他推开GACKT，扭头望向门口。

 

“ガックン……”

 

长相稚嫩的……说不清应该叫青年还是少年。他直挺挺地站在那里，喃喃地含着GACKT，称呼十分亲昵。落在地上的是包装完好的礼物，不知道里面是什么东西。

 

神崎冰雪聪明，感觉GACKT虽然手微微地颤抖，却没有放开他的意思，便配合地继续环着他，只是非常好奇地想要看青年会有什么反应。

 

#

 

他从来没有感到过这么寒冷。冷到浑身止不住的颤抖。

 

大野智耳边忽然响起了二宫和也的尖嗓：“大叔你开什么玩笑那个人你可玩不起哦？”

 

小和说得对。他低头看了看自己今天的样子，明天两个人要分开一阵子，所以稍微用心的打扮了，看起来却还是很普通。虽然都是艺能圈里的人，但是他不像事务所其他艺人那样台上台下同样闪耀。GACKT那么华丽的人，和他在一起大概忍耐了很多吧。

 

少年艳丽的外表，入时的打扮，与恋人亲昵的样子，还有恋人冷淡的表情。

 

GACKT没有解释的意思。他是对这种事情不上心，但他好歹也是成年人，知道自己该做什么才能维持最底限的自尊。

 

“さよなら……”

#

 

那估计就是GACKT嘴里的小狗了。冷静异常，礼物都懒得拿，说了一声再见，嗓音倒是清甜又好听。他转身离去，看起来是步行过来的。GACKT的寓所附近没什么人烟，几乎打不到计程车，地铁站也远的咋舌。

 

大概平常是由GACKT送他离开的，所以他来时也没有开车。他又看起来倔的很，一步一步离开了宅邸。GACKT好像在忍耐着什么，手一个劲地攥紧了又放开，但终究没有追上去的意思，揽着他进了门。

 

进门后他径直上了三楼，神崎尾随他进了卧室。GACKT走到窗边，撩起窗帘往外瞭望着。从今天一开始GACKT眼里就没有他，他觉得新奇，这小狗能影响GACKT到完美情人的人设完全破裂。

 

“为什么这么对你的小狗？”神崎站在他身后问他。

 

男人放下撩起窗帘的手，一阵难得的沉默。他靠在床边，忍不住透过窗帘的缝隙望向窗外，那个小小的青年真的只变成了小小的一点，很快就要消失在路的尽头。

 

“他太干净了。”他说，“他想要我的一辈子，可我已经腐烂了，就像现在这样，江山易改本性难移。我没信心能给他一份他所期待着的爱情。”

 

第一次从这个极度高傲的男人嘴里听到“不自信”这样的字眼，神崎不由得心里一滞。估算着时间，那个青年大概早就离开了庄园，而GACKT还杵在窗边往外望着，神色黯淡不已。他凑到GACKT 身边，踮起脚尖亲吻着他的下巴；GACKT 从善如流地环住了他的腰肢，两个人交缠着双双倒进柔软厚实的羊毛地毯。

 

这次GACKT的心不在焉明显到自己都发觉到了，他苦恼地皱了皱眉，觉得提不起兴致，再做下去只是索然无味。很快GACKT 从他身上起来，深邃的五官充满着显而易见的痛苦：“抱歉，今天……我先送你回家。”

 

神崎从地上支起肘关节，望向匆匆离开房间的Gackt。他爬起身来，扣好胸前的纽扣，突然笑了起来。

 

他可并不觉得，此时能够露出这副表情的GACKT ，给不了那位青年他想要的爱情。

 

“虽然平时是个混蛋就是了……”神崎小声抱怨着，走到床头柜旁，拿起装饰在那里的相框。翻过来一看，背面果然夹着他和青年的合影。之前就是这样，不想让人发现自己的软肋，或者说是普通人的一面，却又割舍不下的时候，他就会这样做。

 

神崎掏出手机，拍下了青年的模样。照片上青年靠在GACKT 怀里，笑的露出了可爱的虎牙。这么可爱的孩子也能下得去手，真是个不折不扣的混蛋……神崎再次在心里强调了一遍。

 

然而自己为什么在这里多管闲事？

 

大概是那个青年的眼睛太清澈了吧，他想。他们这帮早就腐烂了的人已经无所谓了，他可不忍心让那样的眼眸蒙上腐朽的枯枝败叶。

 

#

 

神崎没有想到这么容易就能找到青年。他许久不回日本，也没有关注过娱乐圈，当初甚至不理解为什么GACKT要返回日本继续发展。青年隶属于有名的杰尼斯事务所，是现在红极一时的男团队长。要不是忌惮着这个圈子的规则——当然也是因为自己还有那么一点点良心——这么劲爆的事情，随便卖给哪家娱乐新闻，自己都能大赚一笔然后美滋滋地过上一段不劳而获悠闲自在的生活。

 

而且自己曾经还吐槽GACKT就知道玩小男孩，如今知道了那位小男孩比自己还年长五岁，他真是对那副公然欺诈大众的嫩脸无话可说了。

 

神崎戴着口罩混进片场，很快就在角落找到了正一个人翻着剧本的大野智。找他果然不能像找GACKT那样，GACKT在的地方人一定很多，而大野智果然是习惯一个人窝着的性格。站在大野智面前，把口罩摘了下来。

 

大野抬起头，迷茫地看着他，半晌才露出了恍然大悟的神色，忽的从座位上站起来，小嗓音黏黏糊糊地：“啊，是、是你。你先坐在这里，我再去找一个凳子来。”

 

这下神崎有些迷茫了，他真的认对人了吗？对待情人的出轨对象是这种态度吗？这个打开方式是不是有点奇怪？

 

很快大野智搬了一个折叠椅回来了，一个工作人员跟在他后面，手里拎了两个小蛋糕盒。

 

“刚好我家的松润在隔壁拍戏送了慰问品过来。我还没有吃，但是松润品味一定不会差的。”大野在他身边坐了下来，递给他一个蛋糕盒，自己拿来自己的那一份，娴熟地拆开来。往嘴里送了一口后，才恍然大悟般，慢吞吞地问道，“您是……那天那位吧。找我有什么事情吗？”

 

“我姓神崎。”

 

“我是大野……您好，”他嘴里含着满满的蛋糕，又问了一遍，“找我有什么事情吗？”

 

神崎学着他的样子吃了满满一口。果不其然，这种哄小孩的滋味，真是又幼稚又可恨的好吃。

 

“你和GACKT在交往吧。”神崎用着陈述的语气，“那天，真是不好意思啊。”

 

大野一口蛋糕呛在嗓子眼里，猛地咳嗽了好几声才勉强喘过气来，小眼神怨怨地望着他：“也不是在交往……”

 

神崎噗的一声笑了出来，这分明是对他吊儿郎当的态度感到不爽，还这么闷闷地什么都不提。他放下蛋糕，冲着他正色道：“其实……”

 

#

 

GACKT终于离开了日本，在浪漫的法国度过了他原本十分惯常的假期。美人在怀，更妙的是每天都是新面孔，各色风情，他也不会觉得腻。白天坐着豪车兜风，享受一下高级餐厅周到的服务和令人垂涎欲滴的美食，夜晚过的更是旖旎，他向来对看顺眼的美人来者不拒，凭着异于常人的生物钟玩的夜夜春宵。

 

在法国的最后一天，酒吧的一个小哥儿请了他一杯酒，他不知道中了什么邪，居然默许地让他爬上了自己的床。少年留着清爽的短发，露出漂亮的额头；身高不足一米七，小小的一只，肤色非常阳光，笑容却带点腼腆。他过了这一个月以来最舒爽的一个晚上，不停地用背后位进入少年，直到逼着他发出奶猫一样的哭吟。

 

他脑中闪过一阵五光十色的光，嘴里不由自主地喊出了曾经熟悉，但现在滑过唇齿居然有些陌生的三个音节。随着这声音飘进自己的耳朵，他停止了动作，精神逐渐清醒，欲望也逐渐消退。少年已经进入了倦怠期，此时被宣布自由是最好不过的，只是为什么男人突然放弃了继续施虐，这他就不明白了。

 

GACKT赤着脚下了床，缓慢地走进浴室。

 

想抱他……想抱的只有他。

 

原来他没能戒掉这毒。

 

#

 

GACKT罕见地在没有音乐活动的时间回了日本。

 

“喂，听说你回日本啦？”电话对面是神崎的声音。

 

其实他早就回来了，却不想让神崎发觉自己的反常，于是回道：“回来拿点东西。”

 

神崎的语气听起来异常轻快：“哇傲娇的大叔……不管这些，快出门快出门，送你一份大礼。”

 

GACKT心情难得有些明朗了，这几天过的阴郁，怎么解都解不开心里的疙瘩。他索性披上衣服下楼，打开门的一瞬间，那个心心念念的人居然就这样站在他家门口——

 

他瞠大眼眸，腿不受控制，反应过来的时候他已经站在了大野面前。

 

“虽然我不觉得你哪里腐烂了，但是如果你非要这么认为的话，”大野攥着长至手心的牛仔衣袖口，“我会帮ガックン 的……会让ガックン 再也不觉得自己不干净的。”

 

神崎暗暗地啧了一口。果然是他自己的风格，之前教他的那些话都忘干净了。不过GACKT那双没来得及用蓝色隐形眼镜伪装的、黝黑的瞳眸，此时正带着他从未见过的情感注视着大野，他想还好大野没有说自己教他的说辞，否则GACKT一定会用杀人的目光指控他教坏了他干净的小孩。

 

“到我这里来。 ”GACKT朝他伸出手，性感低沉的嗓音居然带上了一丝隐隐的不确定：“……如果，踏出了这一步，就不允许你后悔了。”

 

大野悄悄地咽了口口水，三步并作两步扑进男人怀里，男人高大的身躯被撞得向后一个踉跄。他环住GACKT的腰抬起头来，小声问道：“还能继续做ARASHI么？我也很喜欢翔君他们的……”

 

神崎看着GACKT明显的皱起的额角，死死地捂住嘴不敢笑出声，在原地弯着腰拼命跺脚。

 

哇他们杰尼斯都这么可爱吗？在自己男人怀里第一句话就是我也非常喜欢别的男人吗？

 

GACKT虽然明白他心里的意思，但还是经过了一番激烈的思想斗争，最后终于点了头：“可以。”

 

怀里贪心的猫咪眼见最想达成的条约已经通过了，睁着圆亮的眼睛变本加厉道：“那以后能继续在手机上贴知念君的大头贴吗？那个孩子很可爱的，而且跳舞也很厉害的！”

 

“……可以。”

 

“那以后还想和船长继续去钓鱼，船长人真的很好，网鱼的技术一流，而且每次钓上鱼都会告诉我怎么烹饪最好吃，出海的季节也都会给我打电话的。”

 

“……？”

 

“那以后能不能住的离松兄家近一点？我一喝醉了就容易跑到他家去睡觉，万一住的太远我迷迷糊糊的打了跨越半个日本的计程车，可就要倾家荡产了。”

 

“……”

 

“ガックン？哇ガックン 为什么突然抱我起来？等、等下， 先放我下来，我们有话好好……呜……”

 

两个人进屋去后，神崎终于敢松开手大笑出声。他方才憋笑憋得满脸通红，现在弯着腰一边笑一边咳嗽，整个人笑的喘不过气，恨不得抱着肚子在地上打滚。

 

#

 

“你明白吧？就像是吃惯了米其林三星的美食家，一直被恭维着品味绝佳，但是忽然有一天他发觉自己最喜欢吃的菜居然是家门口的乌冬面，傲娇的很，就是不肯承认，死活都要吃着鹅肝鱼子酱然后心里拼命地回忆乌冬面的味道。”

 

神崎挠了挠头，“也不对……也有做的很高档的乌冬面……也不是说你的味道不上乘……哎就是这么个意思。那个大叔可是傲娇，从来没喜欢过人，然后发觉自己忽然变得不像自己了，忽然不受自己掌控了……那你猜他会怎么样？”

 

大野智含着小叉子若有所思。

 

“反正你也喜欢他。试一下又不会掉肉。”

 

大野智没怎么抵抗地点了头。神崎忽然觉得这个人太难搞懂了，明明之前他给大野智下的定义是表面上看起来迷糊但是内心什么都懂，但是他又这么轻易地相信了自己，万一自己只是一个恶劣的情人想耍着他玩，这样就点了头岂不是有可能再次自取其辱？

 

“我看人很准的。”大野智吃完最后一口，擦手后过来摸了摸他的头，“我知道GACKT喜欢我，我也知道你是真的。”

 

#

 

回家之后，他怎么都忍不住吐槽的欲望，于是约了好友一起吃饭，还非常注意地不说出故事男主角的名字来。

 

“不行，这家伙是天才啊！”他想起GACKT最后的表情就禁不住笑的前仰后合。

 

“你说GACKT的新男朋友？新男朋友？”友人目瞪口呆，“他恋爱了？居然还是男的？说好的雨露均沾万花丛中过片叶不沾身这辈子最喜欢的是细腰大胸拥有能洞穿一切的眼睛的女孩子呢？”

 

“那谁知道呢。”神崎耸了耸肩，从服务生手里接过之前点好的鸡尾酒。他正出着神，一口酒下去，他感觉味道不太对，又重新咂了一口，这个味道真是太古老了，古老到都快要从他的记忆中消失了。国中开始他就进了暴力团，学抽烟学喝酒，这种东西，早就被他戒掉了。

 

他叫来刚才的服务生，皱着眉问道：“我点的可不是橙汁啊。”

 

服务生露出同样苦恼的表情，往后一指：“是那位先生让我们这样做的。一开始我也有好好的拒绝了，可他是GACKT桑带来的，您也知道……”

 

神崎一歪头，绕过服务生往他身后看去。那戴着棒球帽，穿着墨绿色T恤、棕色五分裤，脚上踏着渔拖，总之打扮与这里格格不入的一个笨蛋，看见神崎之后，狡黠地比了个傻到冒泡的V字。神崎呆滞了片刻，很快看到了打扮讲究入时的GACKT走到了他身后，沉迷于恶作剧成功的他却全然不知。

 

GACKT朝神崎勾起嘴角，然后从后面拍了拍大野的脑袋，俯下身在他耳边说了些什么。大野一个爪子轻轻拍上GACKT的脸不走心地把他推开，GACKT则直接单臂环住他的腰，像对待邻居家的小孩一样将他整个带离地面转了半圈，那个小小的身影就彻底被GACKT遮住，GACKT趁势推着他往门口走去。

 

大野有GACKT揽着也不怕摔倒，赶在出门之前斜过身子笑眯眯地冲神崎挥了挥手。神崎已经从惊讶中回过神来了，一手端着橙汁，另一只手也左右摇晃着与他告别。

 

他想起当初第一次见到大野智时，他那双带着雾气令人心痛的瞳眸。那时他与GACKT在沙发上身躯交叠，衣衫凌乱眼角含媚，看起来十足的不洁而卑贱。再次相见的时候大野智却没有用嫌恶的表情看他，而是像哥哥一样请他吃了起司蛋糕。他静静地听着神崎述说的事情的来龙去脉，一言不发，却在神崎自嘲“我可没有你那么干净所以GACKT不可能和我在一起”的时候，猛地扑上来捂住了神崎的嘴巴。

 

“神崎桑怎么会不干净呢？”他摇着头，“不干净的话是不会觉得甜点好吃啦。孩子最喜欢吃甜点，孩子不是最干净的吗？”

 

他忽然觉得当初自己良心发现地去片场找他真是太好了，两个人窝在片场角落一起吃的起司蛋糕是他尝过的最幸福的味道，从小到大，也没人说过自己是干净的。

 

他是负离子吗？还是织布的仙鹤？他到底知不知道自己救赎了多少他这样阴暗处苟且偷生的人啊？

 

他从沉思中回过神来，发现友人的嘴已经合不上了。

 

“那个……是大野智吧？ARASHI那个队长？演了魔王和怪物君的那个？”

 

神崎把橙汁一饮而尽，鼓着腮帮子说道：“那谁知道呢？小心GACKT杀了你哦。”

 

 

下篇/宠物猫的新主人也是主人的宠物猫

 

 

GACKT家供了位主子，不过就凭GACKT那副主子的姿态，他想这只猫咪可能没办法太趾高气扬。至于养猫这件事，大野智想这大概是这些及其要求生活质量的上层人士才会有的享受。高级的猫砂，独享的玩具屋，闪亮的猫脖子，他每每看到这位主子都忍不住咋舌。

 

猫打扮的比自己还要时尚前卫走在潮流前线，这他就有些憋屈了。

 

大野智不养小动物，并不是因为相处障碍，只是因为懒，自己都照顾不好自己，更别说祸害猫猫狗狗了。猫不怕他，GACKT觉得这是因为他自带小动物的气场，软绵绵的，实在让猫生不出提防之心。

 

 

GACKT看得出来May很喜欢大野智，平时除了他外人禁止入内的玩具房都大大方方地向大野智敞开了。神崎来过这里不少次了，但是天生和May犯冲，为了在GACKT心中有一个可爱的爱猫并且被猫亲近的形象而煞费苦心地接近猫……别开玩笑了，那都是情人做的事情，神崎一点都不稀罕。

 

在大野智与GACKT保持稳定的关系之后，神崎反倒轻松了不少，不用替这个傲娇大叔解决偶尔偏离正轨的欲望，两个人忽然变成了纯洁的友谊关系。

 

玩具屋隔着大落地窗，外面就是日光潋滟的阳台，GACKT和神崎面对面坐在扶手椅上，喝着冰镇的果汁探着头往玩具屋里看，就像看着自己家宝宝在儿童专用的蹦蹦床里跳来跳去的新人爸爸一样。

 

“我觉得你之前……说他像小狗，好像不太对。他和你家那只吉娃娃可能都没法相处的这么好。”

 

GACKT摸着嘴唇：“你说的没错。我现在总觉得自己像多养了一只猫。”

 

有的时候懒散的怎么都睡不醒有的时候又抖机灵爱恶作剧，有的时候迷迷糊糊不愿意搭理人有的时候又爱用尾巴缠着人。被恋人伤害了都没有低头，反而是高傲地离开，如果恋人不是他的话，恐怕是人就会被他这一套一套给吃得死死的。

 

虽然他也被吃的死死的。

 

可那是他自己选的。

 

“那我就管智君叫June了。从下次开始。”神崎下定结论。

 

最近大野智和May的关系突飞猛进，休息日来他家过一整天，大半天的时间都和May一人一猫赖在玩具房。May慷慨大方地把自己领地的一部分让给了大野智，让他摆画架和画具，有的时候两只猫缠在一起在毯子上滚来滚去，滚累了小猫就窝在大猫肚皮上睡觉；有的时候大猫画画，小猫非得蹲在他膝盖上要他呼噜毛。

 

GACKT有点不爽。

 

终于在一天，两只猫又在玩具房里上蹿下跳，GACKT在隔壁阳台呆不住了，腾地站起来绕到里面破门而入。

 

大野智吓了一大跳：“你喝完下午茶啦……？”

 

May也不过来找他，安心地窝在大野智腿上，只瞪着圆滚滚的眼睛望着GACKT。

 

哎哟喂我看这俩人都不把我当主子了？

 

GACKT踢掉家居拖鞋走进来，揪起小猫扔回窝里，说着要把大猫就地正法。May咪咪叫着，不死心地跑过来，这边GACKT已经按倒了大野智，一边接吻一边四处点火。

 

大猫的爪子搭在GACKT肩上，小脸红扑扑的，他被亲的喘不过气来，一个扭头躲了过去，呼哧呼哧地抱怨道：“干什么、突然……”

 

GACKT把他掀翻过来，从背后脱掉他宽松的家居裤。睡衣很长，一直垂下来遮了大半个屁股。大野智往前爬想逃到猫爬架后面躲起来，GACKT抓着他的腰往回一扯立马让他前功尽弃。

 

作为优秀的情人，玩具房也应该常常准备性爱用品，特别是在自家小情人已经几乎住进了猫屋的情况下。

 

“藏、藏在哪儿了？”大野智炸毛，“家里还有哪里没有润滑剂的？”

 

GACKT坦坦荡荡：“浴室。一般在浴室，我会选择按摩用的玫瑰精油，就地取材，比较浪漫。”

 

“哇我不想听你对撩妹的深度研究啊——呜呜……慢点、慢点……”被一口气塞了三根手指的大野智，闭着眼手指扣着地毯拼命喘着气调整呼吸。

 

再一睁眼的时候，忽然眼前多了一团毛茸茸的东西。大野智一个激灵，就像被小玩伴撞破了性事一样，脸红到脑袋发懵，舌头发麻，话都说不利索：“May，出、出去！”

 

他家主子才不理他嘞。大野一身宽松的睡衣，手肘撑在地毯上趴着，猫咪趁机钻进大野的领口，从领口露出一个小脑袋，刺刺的小舌头舔着他的下巴。

 

“呜……”被小小的猫舌舔着细嫩皮肤，平时他就会被舔的起一身鸡皮疙瘩， 这下后面大主子插着他的屁股，前面小主子舔着他的脸，他都要哭出来了，高高地昂起头想躲，但伸缩猫咪用实际行动告诉他，脖子断了它照样舔的到。

 

“呜、May，May不要舔了……”

 

GACKT刚刚还觉得大猫无法反抗地被小猫舔脖子这幅场景又色情又有趣，等到大野智嘴里全是MayMayMay的时候他的脸一下子垮了下来，抽出手指往里一顶腰，大猫顿时没有管小猫的心思了，呜咽一声往侧边倒过去。May一声尖叫窜出了大野智的领子，GACKT见猫暂时撤退了，便把大野智翻过来和他面对面，胳膊搂住他的后背抱着人站了起来。

 

大野智双腿缠住GACKT的腰，明明是被托举着后背，但他却有种全部的体重都压在了相连处的错觉，肉棒顶的极深，他不由得往后仰起了脖子，试图大喘着气，往憋闷的胸腔中送进去一点新鲜的空气。

 

GACKT一手拎起小猫，走到门边，脚拨开门就把猫扔了出去，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势甩上门，把大野智压在门上，腰从下往上顶弄，每次抽插都重的仿佛要插穿肠穴一般。May在门外用指甲挠着门，急的喵喵叫。

 

“破了、轻点……顶、顶到了……”猫咪口齿不清地说着胡话，“放我下来……呜放我下来……”

 

GACKT见他露出这副失去理智的媚态，咬牙切齿地说着荤话：“回头就给你买一个木马……你再一来就跑进这个屋子，就让你坐在上面被按摩棒一直插，让May看看你什么样子！”

 

大野智又喘不过气儿又被羞得脑袋发懵，嘴里直道歉：“不……呜不……只要ガックン 的……ご主人様……”

 

GACKT被这一记直球打在心坎上了，红着眼睛催促：“叫我什么？嗯？再说一遍？”

 

“啊呜、呜主人……”大猫已经不知道自己在说什么了，全靠本能做出反应，“我比……May更……喜欢主人、还可以让主人插进来……所以也……喵呜……”

 

最后一声小猫叫彻底击垮了GACKT。他已经不在意大野智的结论是什么了，他觉得是男人都会幻想过身边有个可爱的人形猫咪喵喵叫着求欢的样子。他搂住大野智倒在地毯上，大野智跌在他身上的感觉就像软绵绵的腹肌球落了下来，温热柔软地覆在他身体上。

 

他怎么摆弄大野智都感觉不够，最后让他哭泣着抱住蛋挞形状的猫垫，一边承受着男人的射精，一边因为精液击打着内壁而忍不住再次高潮。大猫做完之后手指都懒得动，GACKT拨开猫垫，抱着大猫离开了玩具房。

 

May在外面炸着毛，玩具房里到处都是两个人的体液，小猫委屈地进去出来了好几次，最后选择窝在门口说什么都不进去了。

 

#

 

“他也不是那么放得开的人啊。为什么突然玩这么高级的play？”GACKT爽过之后突然非常的理解不能，“事后还害羞的好几天不和我说话。”

 

神崎玩着手机刷着推特，若有若无地说：“你这推特上May的动态是不是太多了？”

 

GACKT想了想：“可能有一点多。”

 

“你那位可是猫系的男朋友，表面上看起来对你爱答不理的，心里可在乎的紧呢。”神崎耸耸肩，一脸看热闹的表情，“谁让你养两只猫的？大猫可卯着劲儿争宠呢。”

 

#

 

“呐呐，你刷GACKT様的推特了吗？”

 

“啊你是说GACKT新养的猫？看描述好可爱啊可是为什么不配图的？”

 

“May君最近是不是失宠了啊哈哈哈……”

 

“不会主动亲近人、但是抱起来软软的很可爱，撩的过头了就会控制不住的喊主人，声音黏黏糊……哎等下？猫会叫主人的吗？”


End file.
